


bucky no

by genesis_frog



Series: self-indulgence [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Implied Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Singing, Steven Universe - Freeform, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is stronger than you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bucky no

**Author's Note:**

> warning: some slight spoilers for steven universe, if you haven't seen the episode jailbreak yet!

Bucky faced the enemy.

All of the other Avengers had been knocked down by couple different attacks meant to disarm them. A well-timed EMP had powered down Sam's wings, as well as the War Machine suit, and even managed to shut down Vision's JARVIS half. Wanda and Steve, on the other hand, were hit with a power block- Wanda's magic was rendered non-funtional, and Steve had shrunk, leaving him mostly healthy but still too weak to fight back. Each of the weakened Avengers had decided to take refuge behind particularly large samples of rubble, to cheer on whoever was left. Bucky, of course, was left, and so he faced the enemy.

The enemy was a wizard (or so he claimed), calling himself the Dynamo or something equally stupid. He didn't have a whole lot going for him- he wasn't particularly smart, and the only magic that seemed to work was his power blocking spell, but what the Dynamo did have was his _height_. The man was easily twelve feet tall. He practically hung over Bucky, who barely scraped 6 feet himself. And Bucky almost felt scared.

Almost, because of course, Bucky Barnes wasn't afraid of anything (except mice, trains, barber's chairs, loud noises, food that's still alive when you're supposed to eat it, and depending on the day, large animals, but those are all beside the point, because the Dynamo is not a large animal, mouse, train, chair, or food, and he is most definitely not a _noise_ ).

Bucky Barnes faced the enemy, the wizard called the Dynamo, and he felt at a loss as to what to do. The height was intimidating, the chance the power blocker and the EMP could be used again and take out his bastardized serum and his arm respectively practically paralyzed him, and frankly Bucky wasn't really in the mood for fighting this morning anyway, but here he was having to take down this joker all alone. And, of course, there was the possibility the Dynamo had some other magic that he hadn't seen yet that _did_ work. Bucky was so overwhelmed by all these thoughts of "what if"s that he didn't move for a few minutes, and apparently, neither did the Dynamo.

Bucky Barnes faced the Dynamo, and felt at a loss as to what to do. So he sang.

It was dumb, he knew it was, but he did anyway, in the hopes that he could inspire himself to _actually do something_. He forgot that the Avengers were still within earshot, though, so the team was treated to hearing Bucky sing, frozen and struck dumb by this really tall dude with a really small wand and a really, _really_ long robe.

" _This is Garnet, back together, and I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better, and every part of me is saying go get her._ "

Steve made a noise best described as a snort that was equal parts amusement and delight, and Bucky heard it, but he was too busy channeling the fighting spirit of Garnet to care that he was suddenly giving his entire team a free concert. Now it was the Dynamo's turn to be struck dumb, and stood in confusion for a moment while the former Winter Soldier sang.

" _The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Let's go, just me and you, let's go, just one on two._ "

With a sigh, the Dynamo decided to indulge Bucky, despite his previous surprise, and dropped his weird magic wand, going in to punch Bucky in the face. It was altogether not a horrible right hook, though just about every Avenger had seen better. This got Bucky to finally move, Bucky taking a leap back to avoid it, but he didn't stop his song.

" _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, can't you see that my relationship is stable? I can see you hate the way we intermingle, but I think you're just mad 'cause you're single._ "

The Dynamo was unimpressed by the jab at his love life. "Look, kid, are you going to actually fight back, _like you want me to_ , or are you just going to keep singing some song?"

"You wouldn't say it's just some song if you heard the instrumental!!" Bucky yelled shrilly before launching himself to attack the Dynamo, left arm first. The Dynamo bobbed and weaved around Bucky's attacks, using his height to his advantage. His extra-long arms swept from side to side to catch Bucky in the side; thankfully the former Winter Soldier was light on his feet, and recovered quickly.

" _You're not gonna stop what we've made together. We are gonna stay like this forever. If you break us apart we'll just come back newer, and we'll always be twice the gem that you are._ "

The Dynamo aimed a right cross at Bucky's face. Considering that Bucky was channeling the fighting spirit of Garnet, he _had to do the reference_ and he jumped upward. He landed on the Dynamo's forearm and dashed toward his shoulder, catching him in the face with a low kick. Bucky was vaguely proud of himself for giving the man a nosebleed.

" _I am made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove..._ " Bucky continued his humming, gleefully using his new vantage point on the Dynamo's shoulders to get the Dynamo to hit himself when the smaller man slipped out of his range.

With a shout of rage, the Dynamo grabbed Bucky and threw him. Bucky landed against the ruins of a building, actually rather close to where Rhodey was laying trapped in his powerless armor. And of course, _it was the perfect time he HAD TO DO THE REFERENCE AGAIN_. Bucky stood up amidst the rubble, and started his song again, with a new amount of resolve.

" _This is who we are. This is who I am. And if you think you can stop me, then you need to think again._ "

"What are you even singing, anyway?!" the Dynamo screeched as he launched himself into a desperate flurry of flailing limbs, trying so very, very hard to hit Bucky.

" _Because I am a feeling, and I will never end! And I won't let you hurt my planet, I won't let you hurt my friends_." Bucky expertly dodged each move, still with enough breath in his lungs to sing _and_ kick some twelve-foot-tall freak's ass. He grinned.

"That line is oddly appropriate at the moment," Steve contributed from his safe distance away.

Sam groaned. Wanda seconded his groan with one of her own.

"You're terrible and I hate you," Sam called to Steve. "The references from Barnes are smothering me already, I really don't need you making it worse."

Bucky rolled his eyes at his team and kept on. Now he was on the offensive, trying to make sure that he was hitting the Dynamo's gut really hard.

" _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I know you think I'm not somethin' you're afraid of. 'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of._ " Bucky's hits began to go further in terms of knocking the Dynamo down. The Dynamo himself was getting angrier and angrier until he was spitting mad with frustration and pain and really he just wanted to give up, but he still had to teach this singing man that nobody can hurt the Dynamo and get away with it.

" _But I am even more than the two of them. Everything they care about is what I am. I am their fury, I am their patience, I am a conversation._ "

The Dynamo got a strong hit in on Bucky, sending him flying down the road and skidding on the ground. Bucky stood after a minute, ignoring the stinging in his skinned knees (and skinned face, and skinned elbows, and skinned everything, really), and upped his volume for the last part of his song.

" _I am made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, o-o-o-o-of-_ " he took a deep breath and hollered, casting aside all semblance of song for the line- "And it's stronger than you!"

" _Lo-o-o-o-ove, o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, and it's stronger than you..._ " Bucky kept up his random "ooooh"s and "looooove"s and "stronger than you"s until he managed one last, good hit, in the center of the Dynamo's forehead, and he finally, _finally_ , went down.

The giant wizard hit the ground loudly, and in that moment, it was as if everything had fallen silent. Bucky couldn't hear a thing; despite being in the city, he couldn't hear cars, or birds, or bustle, or people speaking, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

The Avengers crawled out from their various hidey-holes and made their way over to Bucky, to make sure he was all right, and also to get the hell out of there.

"Holy shit," Bucky said to himself, "I'm such Steven Universe trash."

"You really are," Wanda agreed, a wry little smile on her face.

"Your favorite episode is Jailbreak, is it not?" Vision asked. "We can all watch it together, to celebrate your victory."

Sam looked a little put out. "Do I have to? I've seen it seven times already. I don't even watch this show."

"All of us," Steve repeated firmly, "even me, although I've watched the episode twenty times already."

Bucky's face lit up in a grin, and Steve really, really didn't mind adding another tally to the number-of-times-Bucky's-watched-Jailbreak chart, if it meant that he'd smile like that again.

"Please help me," Rhodey called miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent i weep
> 
> ANYWAY this is based on my headcanon that bucky really likes steven universe. and as a steven universe fan, i can assure you that most of the fans really, really, really like the song "stronger than you". and it's good. so i had him sing it.
> 
> here's the song, in case you havent heard it before https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i-Yqsnhngo
> 
> im totally writing more in this 'verse. there is more self indulgence that i want to write and i hope you want to read it


End file.
